The present applicant proposed, based on the invention disclosed in JP Patent publication 3221637B, an assembling block comprising block plates having square and equilateral triangular plan shapes, and a joint for coupling the block plates together.
The block plates and the joint of this assembling block are formed by molding a hard plastic material. An insertion opening is formed along each side of the block plates. The joint has plugs extending in at least two directions and adapted to be received in the insertion openings.
Different types of joints are prepared which are coupled to block plates in different ways. These joints include one having plugs that are flush with each other and extend in two directions, one having plugs extending in two directions that intersect each other at a right angle, one having plugs extending in three directions that intersect each other at right angles, one having plugs extending in two directions at an angle of 120°, and one having plugs of which the distances between their proximal ends are different from each other.